Two Worlds, One Girl's Fate
by Ella Anders
Summary: She grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Listen to me and listen well. Sometimes we don't get a say in what or who we are. Our destinies are chosen for us, no matter how much you cry and stomp your foot like a four-year-old there is no way for you to alter fate. Suck it up. Our world needs a hero now; and according to fate that is you- princess." AU


_**Two Worlds, One Girl's Fate**_

**Summary: She grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Listen to me and listen well. Sometimes we don't get a say in what or who we are. Our destinies are chosen for us, no matter how much you cry and stomp your foot like a four-year-old there is no way for you to alter fate. Suck it up. Our world needs a hero now; and according to fate that is you- princess." AU**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I -the author- do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Inspired by the Australian television series _Elephant Princess._**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

King Oritel sat at his desk in his private office. His brown eyes drifted from his stack of paperwork to the large window a few feet before him. He sighed as he seen a small family of four colorful birds fly pass the open window; a mother, father and two little children. Oritel frowned, without even thinking his left hand swatted at a pile of un-finished paperwork causing the papers to fly around the room and skater across the floor. Under his breath he swore and spouted off every name in the book to vent his frustrations. "Dragon!" He violently pushed his plush office chair back and towards the floor as he walked towards the door, _to Shadow Haunt with this paperwork! _

The two golden colored door leading out of the office swung open, nearly causing Oritel's right-hand man, Charles, to be knocked over. "Your Highness what is wrong?" The short navy headed man inquired as he adjusted his large frames to fit properly.

Oritel's hands made themselves into fists, "Everything." He answered shortly as he swiftly advanced down to long hallway.

"What-but" Charles called out as he rushed to play catch-up to the enraged king. "What are you talking about sir? All the preparations for the celebration of the Dragon are underway and going swimmingly if I do say so myself."

Oritel rolled his eyes, "I have decided to not host this year's celebration, Charles."

"What?"

Oritel nodded, "I do not feel like celebrating the death of my family. The mark of Domino's near fall, the death of my wife and daughter and the kidnapping of my youngest child is hardly means for celebration, don't you think? Now if you will excuse me I would like to be alone." Oritel announced as he arrived to his privet living area before slamming the door in Charles' face.

The upset king pushed his body weight against the door and placed a hand on his forehead, right now he just needed to be alone and away from everyone and everything. It was just too much with his darkest day coming up so soon...

_I shouldn't have done that to Charles, _ he though to himself as he slipped off his shoes and lounged in a small arm-chair. _He was only doing his job and trying to help. _He began to rub his temples, as he allowed his eyes to close for an instance his mind flooded with mental images of his dead daughter's body laying across the ball-room floor; her once golden dress was a bright shade of red, _blood_ red. She had risked her life to save him, her mother, their kingdom and her little sister. Her great sacrifice had not been in complete vain, her last bit of magic in combination with her mother's had save Domino and banished the witches. But the price of both their lives had been too high.

And here and now, nearly fifteen years later was Oritel; the king who had watched from the side-lines as his home was destroyed and his family self-destruct for his and their people's safety. He had no idea where his youngest child was, or if she was still alive. After ten long, painful years of searching each realm and world far and wide he had found nothing. It was a lost cause. Or at least that is what he had come to accept.

Fifteen years later he sat alone, family-less. What a great fate for the king of Domino.


End file.
